Fugitives
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Bart y Lisa simplemente no lo vieron venir. Ahora era cuestión de tres cosas: Huir de los que tratan de matarlos, sobrevivir al sórdido mundo urbano... y mantenerse juntos. Quizás surga algo. Temas fuertes. Incest Bart/Lisa. Posible OC y OoC.
1. Prólogo

**Shaw: **¡Hola todos! Es nuestra primera vez en el mundo amarillo XD y, de manera más concreta, del mundo controvertido del incesto. Esperemos que nuestro producto les guste y agrade n.n

**Sess: **¿Qué podemos decir? Nos gustan los Simpsons… y crear cosas retorcidas con ellos XDD

**ADVERTENCIAS: **+17 Trataremos temas muy delicados como el incesto (Es un Bart/Lisa, que conste que advertimos, jeje) el abuso, la crueldad, entre otras. `

Posible lemon Bart/Lisa para más adelante. Posible OoC de parte de Bart. Trataremos, no obstante, de mantenernos en su "maravillosa" personalidad :P

Sin más tonterías diplomáticas que decir, aquí está.

**Disclaimer: **The Simpsons no nos pertenece, sino a Matt Groening, a su vez en poder de FOX

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Fugitives**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_If I could turn the page,  
>In time then I'd rearrange just a day or two,<br>Close my, close my, close my eyes…_

**Prologue**

Bart Simpson apartó levemente el mugroso cortinaje azul oscuro con lilas estampadas que antaño debió ser de un color verde chillón. Escudriñó con nerviosismo el oscuro paisaje que estaba al otro lado del húmedo vidrio de la ventana, mojado y borroso por una menuda llovizna de noviembre. Nada.

A lo lejos oyó ladrar un perro y Bart recordó con una punzada de dolor a su querido _Ayudante de Santa_. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Lo extrañaba? Se lo imaginó por un momento apostado en la solitaria habitación, manteniendo la absurda posibilidad de que él regresara y jugaran a la pelota o a esconder las cervezas de Homer… Por desgracia no se podía hacer, al menos, no por ahora.

Esperaba que no lo hubieran seguido; se había guardado de no destacar entre la multitud que hacia las compras de la pronta Navidad. Al salir de McDonald's se había atrevido a mirar por encima del hombro, como en esas películas de Bond, esperando no ver alguna de _esas _caras. Había regresado rápidamente al complejo sonde estaban, a unos cinco cuadras del establecimiento.

Nada más al entrar en la puerta – usando la combinación de tres golpes en intervalos de dos segundos –, una figura algo más baja que él se le abalanzó encima, hablando sin parar:

― ¡Bart! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Me tenías preocupada! Había oído ruidos allá fuera, creí que te había pasado algo, y…

― ¿Quieres calmarte? Por una vez en tu vida, te agradecería que cerraras el pico que tienes por boca. Todo está en orden, Lis, solo traje… la cena―replicó Bart en tono cansino y huraño, extendiendo la bolsa de papel.

Lisa hizo una mueca de desagrado. Aunque era estrictamente vegetariana… Ahora no era momento de poner mala cara ni rechazar por tener que comer un horrible producto manufacturado de "supuesta" carne de res, así que tomó uno de los paquetes y se sentó en la cama que también les servía de mesa.

―Bart…

― ¿Qué?

―Compraste… el vegetariano.

Bart, quien estaba sentado frente a la ventana, se sintió enrojecer y se encogió de hombros.

―Por eso tardé más de lo esperado. El muy imbécil quiso joderme con una BigMac que no pedí, sino una vegetariana. Era eso lo que querías, ¿no?

Lisa también se sintió enrojecer. Pensó que Bart había tardado en llegar por alguna prostituta que llamó su atención – a sus 17 años, Bart era uno de las pervertidos de Springfield – o porque se había metido en alguna pelea callejera… O alguno de los tipos lo había reconocido… Oh, Lisa se imaginó de todo, mientras miraba por la ventana… Y resultaba que su hermano se había tardado solo por comprar una hamburguesa que ella podría comer… Con una sonrisa a flor de labios, algo raro en los últimos días, dio un mordisco en su hamburguesa.

―Gracias, Bart―musitó ella.

Bart se volteó a mirarla: Estaba sonriendo. Años antes le hubiera dado igual que su hermana nerd lo hiciera, pero ahora… Había olvidado como Lisa sonreía… Se veía bonita así…

―De nada―masculló él algo turbado.

El reloj de l mesita de noche marcaba las 22:30. Bart fue a acostarse en el lado izquierdo de la cama, que, desafortunadamente era algo pequeña, así que siempre dormían algo apretujados, bajo una manta de lana. La temperatura había bajado bastante, y el frio se colaba por la habitación.

Lisa, estremecida por el frío, se acurrucó más contra Bart, en busca de calor. El rubio se tensó inexplicablemente ante la proximidad del otro cuerpo… Más extraño aun, rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Lisa, como si temiera – lo cual posiblemente podía suceder –, que se la quitaran durante el sueño…

―Bart, tengo miedo―murmuró Lisa en su pecho. Aunque Lisa Simpson era una chica valiente (¡Una vez, Bart la vió dejarle el ojo morado a Nelson!) Pero aquí era distinto… Era demasiado para ella. Incluso para él, pero no quería dar señales de demostrarlo, para no asustar a Lisa.

―Estaremos bien, Lis―articuló Bart, mirando el techo, acariciando el pelo rubio.

Soltó un gruñido, ahí estaba otra vez: Los vecinos de abajo tenían la pésima costumbre de poner CD´s de los 80´s a alto volumen, ahora una de Fleetwood Mac… Justamente esa… (1) Odiaba esa estúpida canción; le recordaba descaradamente que, por SU culpa, estaban metidos en este lío, y Lisa, que no tenía nada que ver, terminó arrastrada dentro de él, sin saber por qué…

¿Cómo lo tomaría cuando finalmente lo supiera? Lo más probable es que Lisa terminará odiándolo, de seguro. Por acto reflejo, Bart estrechó con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana entre sus brazos, deseando que no se fuera ni lo dejara, mientras la maldita cancioncita seguía: _"Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies…"_

¿Cómo empezó todo esto? Bart no tiene ni puñetera idea… Es de esas cosas que surgen de un momento a otro y ¡bum! Ahí están, listos para joderte y matarte. Suena como de película, ¿no? Ojalá fuera una, que en algún momento alguien grite: "¡Corte!" y que hga ver que nada de esto está pasando de verdad…

"Espero que me perdones, Lis" pensó Bart para sí, besando su frente y finalmente cayendo dormido, para otro día de fugitivos.

TBC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La canción es _Little Lies _ ("Mentiritas") de la banda Fleetwood Mac; los lyrics del comienzo son parte de la canción.

**Shade: **OMG, ¡primer fic de los Simpsons que hacemos! ¡Espero que nos haya quedado bien!

**Sess: **Comenten, critiquen, amenácenos de muerte, lo que quieran XDDD


	2. ¡Nueva York! ¿Con ella? parte 1

**Chapter 1: ¿Nueva York… ¡con ella?**_**!**_** (Primera parte) **

Era un día prácticamente normal en la casa de pos pisos en Evergreen Terrace, Springfield. Un día prácticamente normal en la familia Simpson… Bueno, Homero bebiendo una cerveza tras otra, molestando a Flanders, estrangulando a Bart por haberle gastado una broma… Lo típico. En las horas del mediodía, Homero entró en la habitación de su hijo, con una Duff en la mano.

—Muchacho, tenemos que hablar—anunció.

—Eh, ¿sobre qué, Homero? —inquirió Bart sin despegar ni por instante los ojos de la pantalla del televisor, donde jugaba "God of Stratch", justo en la parte donde un ratón Stratchy en taparrabos se enfrentaba a un Itchy gigante.

Homero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el indiferente gesto de su hijo. Marge ya se lo había dicho: "Esta pasando por la etapa… Tú ya sabes cuál". Oh, Homero sabía cuál era perfectamente: La ropa desaliñada, el arete en la oreja izquierda lo delataban: La adolescencia. La salvaje adolescencia. A sus diecisiete años, Bart había cosechado hazañas de toda índole.

Homero y Marge temían por el futuro de su inquieto hijo varón; por lo que estaban constantemente presionándolo para que solicitara una beca en un centro profesional que estaba allí mismo en Springfield. Ya había pasado un mes y no tenían respuesta. A Bart no parecía importarle, y solo se la pasaba con su patineta, Millhouse y las chicas que conquistaba.

—Bart…

—Un momento, déjame ganar este nivel.

— ¡Suficiente! — Y de un salto agarró el cable del Xbox de Bart y lo desconectó, desvaneciéndose la imagen de Stratchy empuñando un mazo con púas a punto de aplastar a cabeza de Itchy.

— ¡Hey! ¡Estaba a punto de ganar, viejo! —gritó Bart soltando el control y levantándose.

— ¡Pues ahora me escucharás! — replicó Homero— Dentro de unos días se irán a Nueva York, y…

— ¿Nueva York? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? ¡De pelos! ¡Será genial volver allá! —exclamó Bart con alegría… cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo: — Un segundo: ¿"Se irán"? ¿Quiénes?

— Pues… _tú_ y Lisa, por supuesto—contestó Marge, quien pasaba justamente frente a la puerta— Ya sabes que es algo muy importante para Lisa… Pero no puede viajar sola; es demasiado joven… Tú eres su hermano mayor, tu deber es cuidarla…

— ¿Mi deber? —repitió Bart, incrédulo y empezando a enfadarse—: ¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Lisa ya tiene casi quince años, ya no es un bebé! ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? ¿No pueden ir ustedes?

—Bart, sabes muy bien que tu padre trató de pedirle un descanso al Sr. Burns para poder acompañar a Lisa, y este no le dejó. Además de que todavía tengo que recuperarme de mi lesión en la pierna—replicó Marge señalando el vendaje en su pierna, producto de una caída cuando Homero regresaba ebrio del bar de Moe—Mira, sé que es algo molesto, pero en verdad necesito este favor… Y si lo haces, te… te lo recompensaré ¿está bien? Además, puede ser una gran oportunidad para que pases más tiempo con tu hermana.

— ¿Pasar más tiempo? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Bart sin entender.

—Solo hazlo, ¿sí? Recuerda: Tal vez nunca más Lisa vuelva a tocar en semejante presentación. Es una oportunidad única en su vida.

Bart contuvo un gesto de exasperación. Estaba algo harto (y porque no decirlo, celoso incluso), de la suerte de su hermana: Hacía poco, Lisa tuvo la confirmación por correo de que sería la suplente en el Saxo en un evento especial de caridad que habría en Nueva York. Al parecer, al sujeto que tocaba normalmente el Saxo en esos eventos le había agarrado una afección crónica, y no podía tocar ese día.

En un grandioso golpe de suerte, el Director Skinner era amigo de unos de los encargados del evento, a quien le envió una grabación de Lisa tocando. Según parece, Seymour lo había hecho: "Para compensar todas las veces que Lisa salvó a la Primaria Springfield de ser la peor en el estado, por sus resultados en las pruebas". Lisa nunca dejó de agradecerle ese buen gesto.

Durante tres semanas, Bart tuvo que soportar los contantes elogios de Marge y Homero hacía su hermana, sumado a que Lisa no dudó en ponerse a practicar día y noche (entre gritos de Homero porque no podían dormir y con la puerta con llave, pues temía que su hermano perdiera los estribos y volviera a arrojar su Saxo por la ventana) Cuando ocurría eso, Bart simplemente meneaba la cabeza, ponía los ojos en blanco y continuaba haciendo piruetas en su patineta con Millhouse.

Bueno, no podía negar que estuviera orgulloso de ella… De hecho, siempre lo había estado. Solo que no le gustaba admitirlo abiertamente. Y menos frente a ella.

Dejó que Homero y Marge tuvieran su momento de arrumacos en el vestíbulo y fue a otro lado. Pasó por la habitación de Lisa, la cual se hallaba entreabierta, donde él sabía perfectamente que estaría allí. Estaba tocando su Saxo, sentada sobre el borde de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, sus dedos deslizándose de manera simultánea y precisa sobre los botones, dejando que las notas graves del instrumento flotaran en el aire.

Estaba tan concentrada que no parecía advertir que su hermano se había quedado mirándola… La niña de ocho años se había vuelto una jovencita de catorce. ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido? Bart no tenía idea. Lo único que se mantenía constante de la infancia acabada de dejar era el eterno collar de perlas en su cuello. No podía negar que su pequeña Lis, por más nerd que fuese, se había vuelto muy bonita… Y ante eso, Bart se quedó extrañado. ¿Pensaba que su hermana era bonita? ¡Qué cosas!

— ¡Toc, toc…!

— ¡Bart! —exclamó ella dejando de tocar y mirándolo con enojo—. Te dije que dejaras de asustarme así.

— ¿Qué? Siempre dices que toque tu puerta y eso hice, ¿no? —replicó Bart sonriendo— Y… ¿Cómo te sientes? Ya sabes, al respecto.

—Pues… Emocionada, y nerviosa a la vez. —murmuró Lisa alternando sus dedos sobre los botones del instrumento—No quiero equivocarme cuando tenga que tocar, quiero que toda salga perfecto… Aunque aún sigo preocupada sobre cómo me voy a ir. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando quise ir sola al Museo? —Bart asintió; recordaba bien esa vez: Homero se había puesto como loco buscando a Lisa; hasta el punto de montarse en una grúa gigante.

—Bueno, de eso ya no tienes que preocuparte…—empezó Bart haciendo una mueca—Porque… me toca acompañarte allá.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Lisa no lo creía. ¿Bart acompañándola? Eso más bien parecía ser algo impuesto por sus padres… Aún así, sintió enternecimiento por eso—Oh, gracias Bart. No sabes lo importante que esto es para mí… Eres el mejor—Y lo abrazó. Aunque desde siempre tuvo que chantajearlo o presionarlo para ello desde niños, a Lisa siempre le encantaba sentir el calor de los brazos de su hermano en su espalda. Le provocaba una sensación un poco extraña… pero agradable a la vez.

—Está bien… No es para tanto, Lis…—farfulló Bart en un intento algo flojo de soltarse, sin notar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, por algo tan… intranscendental como era el abrazo de su hermana, cuya coronilla de cabellos rubios ensortijados le llegaban a la barbilla.

"_Eres el mejor, Bart"._ ¿Por qué se emocionaba por esas palabras? Esas mismas palabras se las había dicho la última chica con quien se acostó… ¿O era porque era su pequeña Lis quien las decía? No lo sabía, pero fuera lo que fuese, lo hizo sentirse bien.

Además, había otras buenas razones para acompañarla a Nueva York: ¡Habría una convención para fanáticos de la revista _MAD_! Millhouse se lo había contado hacía unos días, porque el lamentaba no poder ir. ¡Además de los múltiples sitios que no alcanzaron a ver la última vez por Homero y el auto!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finalmente llegó el día. Bart y Lisa caminaban por el aeropuerto de Springfield, seguidos por Homero y Marge. Maggie no pudo ir a despedirles, pues tenía una presentación en la escuela y no pudo aplazarlo para ir con sus hermanos. Habían descubierto en Maggie un talento natural hacia el canto, por lo cual Marge se había apresurado en colocarla en clases especiales en la Primaria Springfield.

—Muy bien: Su tío Herb (1) los estará esperando en el aeropuerto, cuando lleguen.

— ¿El tío Herb? —preguntó Bart—, ¿No es que estaba en Detroit?

—Sí, pero afortunadamente su tío tiene una estadía en Nueva York para una entrevista con una empresa para contratarlo por su invento del "traductor de bebés" (2). —contestó Marge—; Hablamos con él y está de acuerdo de que se queden en su apartamento mientras Lisa haga su presentación.

— ¡Qué bien! —exclamó Lisa.

—Buena suerte, mi pequeña Lisa—susurró Marge abrazando a Lisa—No sabes cuánto nos duele no poder acompañarte, pero sé que lo harás bien.

—Te acompañamos en espíritu—dijo Homero dándole un abrazo a su vez. —En cuanto a ti muchacho, ya sabes: Cuida a tu hermana.

—Cómo sea…—murmuró Bart encogiéndose de hombros, hasta que notó que…—Oye Homero, ¿Ese no es tu auto el que se está moviendo? — preguntó señalando la ventana que daba al estacionamiento del aeropuerto, donde el auto morado de Homero se movía solo.

—Homero… ¿dejaste el auto encendido con el cambio puesto?

— ¡Do'h! —exclamó Homero — ¡Bueno, mucha suerte, Lisa! ¡Adiós! —Y luego salió corriendo hacia al estacionamiento gritando a su auto, mientras Bart se desternillaba de risa—: ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve!

—Hummm—gruñó Marge meneando la cabeza—De acuerdo niños, creo que… ya deben abordar. —parecía tratar de no ponerse a llorar de tristeza y emoción. Por eso no pudo evitar volver a asfixiarles a ambos con un fuerte abrazo—Cuídense mucho, ¿está bien? Bart, por favor: Pórtate bien, no te metas en líos… Y cuida a tu hermana.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 757 de Springfield a Manhattan, favor abordar la plataforma. Pasajeros del vuelo 757 de Springfield a Manhattan, favor abordar la plataforma"_ oyeron la gélida voz del altoparlante, avisando a Bart y a Lisa de que debían ir a la plataforma.

—Eh, mamá… Ya debemos irnos—musita Lisa soltándose de su madre y mirando a Bart.

—Si… Si. —murmuró Marge soltándolos y acompañándolos a la puerta que daba a la plataforma. Los besó por última vez (entre las protestas de Bart) y los vió alejarse a través de los guardias de seguridad, mientras que las maletas de ambos ya eran llevadas al avión por el carro especial por la pista de aterrizaje. Bart y Lisa la vieron agitar la mano en señal de despedida y sonreírles… Aunque ambos logaron ver como un par de lágrimas se resbalaban por sus párpados. Sin saber porque, les dio una sensación extraña.

—Bueno… Aquí vamos, Bart—murmuró Lisa al entrar en el avión, sentándose junto a la ventana.

Bart la miró fijamente: Su hermanita tenía una sonrisa algo torcida, que siempre salía cuando estaba nerviosa y algo asustada. No podía reprochárselo, él también tenía esa misma sensación. Le devolvió la sonrisa y le apretó por un instante la mano sobre el brazo de la silla.

—Aquí vamos, Lis. Será una gran aventura. —contestó Bart también en un murmullo, recostándose sobre la silla, mientras el avión se elevaba sobre una espléndida puesta de sol.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC.

**Author´s Note: **

**(1) ****Herbert Powell** (interpretado por Danny DeVito), tío de Bart y Lisa, es hijo ilegítimo de Abraham Simpson y hermano de Homero.

**(2) **Herb Powell les pide dinero a la familia Simpson para desarrollar un aparato que convierte los balbuceos de los bebés en palabras comprensibles, cosa que consiguió analizando el comportamiento de Maggie. Herb produce en masa el aparato y se vuelve millonario nuevamente, gritando a los cuatro vientos "¡U S A, U S A!" (U Ese A) en alusión al dicho que los . es el país de la oportunidades. Se despide del hogar de los Simpson devolviendo el préstamo y comprándoles regalos a cada uno de los miembros de la familia [Extraído de la Wikipedia]


End file.
